SkyHighPowers!
by Malwai
Summary: Bella is starting a new school after being labled a freak in others school because she was diffrent, will she finally find the place where she belongs? will she fall for the school playboy or find love?  How will everyone react to her powers? readtofindou
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie-Anne Swan , me, starting next semester I'll be starting a new school, it's a new dawn ,a new day, a new life… but then it wasn't exactly an ordinary school.

You should have seen the face I made when I got the letter, a mix between shock and …well anticipation because it might be normal for you but its not everyday that I get a letter that ends with this letter will explode in 10..9..8..seconds. I got the letter 2 weeks ago. You see it wasn't just an ordinary school; it was what you would call a … "special" school for people like me; basically I'm not exactly what you would call normal( normal is boring anyway) I mean I'm human, but with what I would guess you could call a …a bonus.

You see, when I was born I was perfectly normal, but then, when I was about 10 my mom passed away, not long after I started to act strange like, whenever I touched something it turned into ice, I can also control electricity, and you see I had these wings on my back that would come out when I was really emotional, that's when I go into overload I start going really mad freezing everywhere, but, I naturally I have brown eyes and burgundy hair when I basically transform and my eyes and hair turn a completely different shade, I guess I depends on the emotion, or which power I guess but, the strange thing is, after I transform I just completely blackout. Every time I touched someone they'd tell me my hand was really cold.

M dad knew (about my powers) I was so lucky to have him I mean most parents would have probably given their child to some sort of science technology thing if they found out their child was some sort of freak, but my dad kept me safe and kinda taught me how to keep hidden for people that might try to capture me or something like that.

I got a letter from the school explaining that they understood my situation and that I could go to school without having to hide my powers all the time. My dad being a total worrywart asked to check out the school himself first it was in California and I would have to take the school bus which would come to the front of my house to pick my up and the other kids they were all probably new too since we were all going to be freshman.

Me and my dad moved to California about 4 days ago he got a new job with the police department and since it was Saturday he took me shopping so I could go grocery shopping, ever since my mom died he hasn't really been able to take care of himself

So I did the cooking and prepared his lunch but I was happy as long as he didn't eat too much greasy stuff I try to keep him on a healthy diet but in our last home we lived right next to a fry & grill and everyday I would come home to meet him there but back then he was chief police and the town we lived in was Extremely small even though I packed him lunch he wouldn't eat it but now I got him to promise to eat what I packed him for lunch just as long as he had bacon and omelette with toast and black coffee in the morning but I always microwave the bacon instead of frying and for the omelette I used organic things and I always add a fruit or something healthy, I mean as Tesco says every little helps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-._

It was 5:30 am in the morning and the bus would be here at 8 but I had to go and prepare dads breakfast and lunch, I could here him getting up in the next room and heading for his bathroom. I headed for my bathroom to wash my face and then head downstairs to start on breakfast not before saying morning to my mom we put a picture of her in the living room even though she's gone, her presence still fills every house we've been to.

About 15 minuets later dad descended from the stair case I told him his breakfast was ready so I started on his lunch.

'You shouldn't push yourself too much Isabella' my dad said

'don't eat with you mouthful and im not and don't say that I know you only want to go back to eating in diners but no more you promised, I mean if you die who gonna look after me ?'

'Alright Isabella' he chuckled

'Dad plea ….you know what im gonna give up your never going to call me Bella are you?'

'No because I gave you the name Isabella when you were born and that's what im going to call you, it's good to know your giving up' he said with a smug smile

'Oh no dad…I gave up a looong time ago just didn't admit it to myself'

'I have to go now have a great day at school' he tried to get away but I called out to him before he could get any further and gave him his lunch, his face fell a little bit.

'Nice try dad but no way!' 'Don't worry though I put some meat in there today'

'Thanks honey' he said kissed the top of my head and left the house.

It was still about 6 so I went down to the basement and started my morning exercise for 1 hour it was amazing our new house was so big it had 4 bedrooms each with its own bathroom a loft which is where I set up my art room and a basement which is where I set up my exercise stuff and the kitchen was huge and there was 3 bedrooms upstairs and 1 down. I normally go for a run in the morning but I might have to keep that limited to weekends.

After my workout, I went up to my bathroom and took a shower.

When I was done in the shower I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a grey vest top and my grey converse all stars my grey oversized jumper that used to be my mums, and I already had earrings on it was the ones my mom gave to me when I was about 2 they're sliver plated with pink diamonds there quiet small now but I still wear them and I got my ears pierced but now I got a double piercing in both ears and the top bit as well I had 5 piercing but I only used 3 of them most of the time It was a mistake when I got them It was when I was still living in Arizona I got drunk with a my friend Amber and her brother was a piercing person so I got them when I woke up I was shocked but I wasn't angry and I though they were quit cool but then because I was becoming a teenager and I couldn't control my emotion more less my powers so we kept moving so I didn't make friends in new school especially since I came in the middle of terms and it didn't help that I am extremely shy and because im so pale my blush shows so much it doesn't help that I get easily embarrassed either.

My bag was ready I didn't know what lessons I would be taking when were allowed to choose 6 normal lesson that you would learn in a normal high school but the other 4 were like hero training and stuff we had 7 lesson per day and we had too keep all our work in a folder they gave us at school.

I had my black messenger bag just big enough to keep books in case I had a free period, some money/my purse because I needed to go shopping after school I ordered a book and they sent me a letter that it came in so I was going to pick it up, my phone and some lip balm.

It was almost 8 so I went outside and waited by the tree im front of my house.

I only had to wait about 2 minutes before a normal school bus drove up in front of me and parked and the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The bus doors opened and there was your average bus driver he introduced himself as Jamie and he welcomed me on to the bus,

I walked down the isle looking for an open seat and I couldn't find one but then this girl waved me over and said I could sit next to her, she had long feathered dark brown hair with turquoise eyes, she had a small frame and looked like a fairy

I made my way over to her and sat down,

'Hi im Alice and that's Emmett my brother, what's your name, I just know were gonna be best friends….'

'Urmm hi my names Bella hi Emmett and whoa slow down there' I laughed.

'Hey' said Emmett he had blondish/brown short hair and looked like he could snap me in half with just his fingers

Soon we were talking like we had know each other for centuries and I found out Emmett and Alice weren't related but they were adopted with their older brother Edward he was in the year above us

They bus kept filling up.

'What are you ability guys?'

'Well im can see the future and control earth' said Alice,

'And I and superstrong' Emmett said showing some of his muscles 'what about you?'

He was cut off by an intercom, it was the bus driver; 'everyone hold on tight were going up now' he said with a laugh because when the bus was tilting up to the air you could hear some screams from the back.

After a couple of seconds the bus was fully in the air FLYING

It was amazing even though I had flown before but I can't really say I remember the experience.

After a while we seemed to be landing on something and we were on something that felt like concrete and then we were driving up to some buildings and It actually looked like a normal high school but then as we were getting off there was someone turning invisible that walked right through the statue in front of us and I thin that said enough.

There was a welcoming committee of some sort we all had to go to the gym to get assed, I had no Idea what she was on about

'Hey Alice, what's she talking about?'

'Oh, don't you know the school splits up the students into two different categories

Heroes and sidekicks, depending on their powers' she said so casually

'Oh I didn't know that'

'I hope were all in heroes jasper and Edward are' she said with an enthusiastic smile. I noticed how dreamy her eyes went when she said jaspers name

We were making our way towards a building labelled in bold letter: GYM

But then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes flew down toward us and landed in front of Emmett

'Hey Em, Alice' she nodded with a shy smile

This must have been Rosalie I think Emmett like her and she obviously liked him too, they probably just didn't realise it yet.

Rosalie eyed me suspiciously

'Hey Rose this is Bella, we met her on the bus' Alice confirmed for me

Her eyes still lingered on me she kept looking from Emmett to me but then settled when Emmett caught her eye and gave her a cute smile with his dimples and all.

'Hey, nice to meet you im Rose' she said with a smile but i could still see she was suspicious if I liked Emmett

I smiled back and introduced myself.

We all started making our way to the gym and when we got there we all sat on the same row.

Everyone in the gym were chatting nervously, but then the lights turned off and there was a spotlight in the middle of the gym and I man that was even bigger than Emmett with gym clothes on stood on a platform which had started to rise.

'MORNIG EVERYONE, THE NAME'S COACH CAMERON'

I almost fell out of my seat I looked up at him, his voice was so loud and he didn't even need a microphone.

'NOW EVERYONE GET IN A QUE AND GET UP ON THE PLATFORM AND YOU WILL BE ASSESED INTO WHETHERE YOURR IN HEROES OR SIDEKICKS'.

We all got in line and we were quite lucky we were all at the back but I was last which wasn't so lucky I guess and there was only about 20 of everyone in the gym, but oh well we might aswell get this done with.


	4. Chapter 4

The first person was this boy with long sandy blonde hair and black eyes.

'NAME' boomed coach

'Laurent Celeron' his voice was quite deep.

'POWER'

'laser eyes'

'SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT'

Suddenly a car was coming towards him and his eyes changed red and a laser was shooting towards the car and split the car in half so it wouldn't touch him.

'HERO' Laurent walked over to coach's left where the was a big sign the said Heroes. 'NEXT'

This kept on for about 30 minuets and by now they were 10 people in hero and 6 in sidekicks.

Next up was rose

Her power was flying and she was a shape-shifter she got put to heroes.

Afterwards was Emmett you could just tell he was willing to show off his super strength and he demonstrated that by punching a plane up through the roof whilst making a hole.

Next up was Alice, she made a humungous flower grown outside and predicted that coach was taking his wife out to a fancy restaurant after school, and of course she ended up as hero

Finally it was my turn.

I Walked up and told him my name and when he asked me what my powers were I told him that whenever I touched something it turned into ice and I had these wings on my back that would come out when I was really emotional and that's when I go into overload I start going really mad freezing everywhere and I can control electricity and I basically transform and my eyes and hair turn a completely different shade, I guess I depends on the emotion but after I transform I just completely blackout.

'WELL SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!'

Firstly I show him my ice and electricity by freezing a manikin that he brought out for me then I froze the whole room and I was sure my hair was fly everywhere and my eyes were probably blue and then for electricity I made it start thundering outside with massive thunder bolts and my eyes probably turned yellow now and then one of my bolts accidentally hit the gym and I think the roof was on fire so I froze the flames and covered it with ice so it was like a dome, I was sure I was going to get put with sidekicks now I just blew the gym roof. I stopped.

It was really quiet in the gym, everyone was staring.

'HERO'

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement I was sure I would have been put in sidekicks I was happy I could be in the same group as the others

I was making my way over to the other when Alice came over to me and stared at me opened eyed.

'Bella … wow!'

I turned around and sat down next to them and saw that the gym was filled up with other student now, and they were all staring at me.

I ducked behind Alice and whispered to her 'why are there older students here?'

'because you just blew the gym roof off, set it on fire and froze the flames and built a dome cover thingymabob' she stated.

Emmett came up behind me

'Why didn't you tell us you had such an amazing power!'

'We-'

'ALRIGHT EVERYONE, TIME FOR LUCNH,WHEN WE GET BACK YOU WILL BE GIVEN YOUR TIMETABLE AND BE SHOWN AROUND THE SCHOOL. AFTER THAT YOU CAN ALL GO HOME '

Everyone turned around, and started making their way, out of the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone Started filling out of the gym and when we got out there were huge groups of people scattered close together but as they saw me they started parting and staring at me as if I was some kind of exhibit.

We finally made it to what looked like the cafeteria, not a lot of people in there turned to gawk at me, which I was thankful of.

'Hey Bella I'm going to go look for my brother and jasper so we can sit with them.'

Alice broke my trance of thoughts.

'Umm..Sure'

'Okay I'll come over to you guys when I find them' then she walked off.

Me, Rose and Emmett got into the queue

'Bella why didn't you tell us you had such awesome powers?'

'Always got interrupted, and my powers aren't awesome, not really anyway'

It was my turn and I decided to get a pizza some salad, a fruit pot and some mountain dew, I moved up and waited for the others, when Alice suddenly appeared form nowhere.

'Wooaah, where'dya come froom' I questioned her

She just looked at me and giggled, I must've looked pretty surprised

Soon we were both giggling then Emmett and Rose came up behind us, took one look and us then each other before shrugging.

Alice started leading the way but she hadn't gotten any lunch, I questioned her and she said she brought lunch from home because her mum was all exited because it was her first day.

We finaaly got to a table with a guy sat down with his tray of food , he looked up when we arrived and smiled at Alice with warm blue eyes, he had Dirty blonde hair he had a lean body but you could see some muscles peeking out from under his t-shirt.

'Bella this is Jasper, Rose's Twin''

'Hey' he looked at me for a second and nodded and then put his attention back to Alice, he realised what he did then look at me with his cheeks going slightly red and looked at me apologetically,

I just laughed and soon after he was laughing with me while the others were just looking at us as if we were crazy , I sat down on the seat to his left as I could see Alice's stuff on the right.

'Nice to meet you'

A couple of minuets we'd all settled down and started talking like we'd known each other for years, then the bell and as we were going to drop off our trays an intercom told us that all the freshman had to go the Main hall to sign up for lessons and get given our schedules.

We walked outside and the heat hit me like begin kicked

'Wooow something could roast in this heat!' I exclaimed

I looked around then took off my jumper and stuffed it into my bag, I looked up and stretched upward lifting my top up a bit, while the others turned round to see why I stopped walking , they all stopped and starred at me well at my stomach, I looked down to see my top had rode up halfway past my waist and you could see my tattoos I blushed.

'How'ya get them done your still 16 or 17' questioned Alice

'I didn't get them done, basically when I get extremely angry/emotional my powers go into overdrive and I go like differently, then afterwards I black out and I got these after the first time my powers were like that, but I've been able to control my powers and emotions ever since but yeah they've always been there I guess' and shrugged it off and carried on walking 'Come on were late', I shouted back at them

'Can I see them properly' Again Alice with the popping,

They all gathered around me and I lifted up the hem of my top and showed then the writings.

'Wooow' Exclaimed Alice

'Seriously Guys were late!'

After seeing no one else outside we quickly hurried to the main hall, Jasper followed us in I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes and then he explained that mostly everyone had a free period so they could come and watch the freshmen's powers and see which training classes they would be in. We tried to creep in but lucky for us the entrance was at the front of the hall [note sarcasm]

Everyone turned to watch us enter and come to think of it there was way more students in here some sat down some stood up.

Coach Cameron turned to look at us and boomed with his too loud voice 'HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US'

We all scurried to find some seats.

Coach Cameron continued talking 'AS I WAS SAYING… FIRST YOU WILL GET TO CHOOSE YOUR NORMAL LESSONS YOU WOULD DO IN ANY NORMAL SCHOOL AND THEN THE TEACHERS …' I noticed there were about 10/12 other teachers standing next to him. '…WILL ASSES YOU INTO THE APROPIETE TRAINING CLASSES.

We had to get in a queue again, I sighed, I ended up last again.

Alice was I front of me.

'Hey where did Jasper go?' I asked

'Hey went to go look for Edward' she replied

'Oh'

'What lesson are you gonna choose?' she beamed at me

'Well it depends on what lessons they have but I would probably choose; Art, Music, Biology, Spanish, Italian and Sports you?'

'Urrm Music, Art maybe, Fashion Textiles, French, Sports and Business'

'Your taking sports ?' with my eyebrows raised

'Yeah, because a lot of girls don't do sports we do it with the guys in the year above'

'Oh' I gave her a knowing smirk

'So Jasper huh?'

She looked panicked and started to brush furiously, I started to laugh

'Shhhhh someone could hear you!'

'Awwwwww, your soo cutte !

'Ahh looks like in next, seya' Alice waved at me

After Alice was done she went to go stand on a platform where everyone else was crowded around to see us get assessed looks like I was next, there was a woman standing the smiling at me she told me to fill out this sheet by writing my name in the correct fields and then to write the lesson I would like to take, when I was done she pointed me over to the platform , well here goes nothing. __

_**Soooooorrry I have'nt updated in like decades just had a lot of stuuff goin down but imm baack ?:D [you can see the pictures on my page icld. Tattoos :D**_

_**Cliick meeeeeeeeee you know you want toooo ;D**_

V


End file.
